Kiss me in the Lego House
by teufel-chan
Summary: Rachel's heart is torn after she doesn't get the audition she hoped for. Quinn comes to her rescue drawing upon the lyrics of Lego House...


**First, I would like to thanks especially my homie A Wild Magick Lamb for helping me with this story :3**

**And second, there's some fluffy stuff but also sexy times so enjoy it hehe ;)**

* * *

**Kiss me in the Lego house**

You sigh languidly and look ahead hypnotically with every step you take, little water drops jump with excitement and come back again, quietly, to rest on the cold and wet sidewalks of New York, repeatedly, until almost, without knowing how, you find yourself in front of the familiar door of your apartment, only wanting to find your lovely girlfriend, sitting on the couch waiting for you to come home while she reads one of her numerous books, making you smile lightly at the thought.

However, when you open the door, you are only welcome with complete darkness and a profound silence, interrupted by the sound of the rain down pouring against the windows, and ironically, you think the weather perfectly fits your mood, offering you some comfort.

With heavy steps, you cross the threshold of the hall and carelessly throw your stuff on the living room's couch and head, without further delay, to your bedroom and let yourself fall on your bed, instantly crying, wishing that somehow, the tears would wash the pain and humiliation of being rejected in your audition because you weren't, according to the directors, good enough or what they were looking for, and without realizing it, you fall asleep.

The sound of a door closing wakes you up and right away, you go back to close your eyes, hiding your face in the pillow, pretending to be asleep so Quinn doesn't notice you've been crying and worry about you, after the encouraging texts and good luck wishes that she was sending you the whole day, making you smile and calming your nerves.

You hear a soft murmur of stumbles and curses and you can't help but smile, imagining Quinn entering and colliding against something in the darkness, followed by a few steps and suddenly, you feel a light weight on the mattress and a hand softly stroking your hair so, with a little sigh, you open your eyes and look at her weakly.

- Hey - whispers Quinn, while she keeps stroking your hair delicately.

- Hi - you answer, whispering, and see a small smile adorning her rosy face due to the cold weather and her hair disheveled wildly by the wind.

- How did it go?

You see her worried face, mixed with hints of nervousness and hope and you can't help but feel that you disappointed her, so you start crying again, while you feel Quinn get closer to you and she puts your head in her lap and keeps stroking your hair and back tenderly, at the same time she tells you.

- Don't worry babe, everything will be okay, it's just a stupid audition. They don't know what they're missing.

You want to argue with her and tell her that it's not a stupid audition, but you know she's right about it and you hold her even tighter, until the crying turns into sobs that slowly disappear.

- You know what we're gonna do babe? - Quinn asks you, while she scratches behind your ears, like she always does to calm you down.

You shake your head, while looking shyly at her with tearful eyes.

- We're gonna watch Funny Girl and eat ice cream, nom nom - she says while she looks at you tenderly and strokes your tummy.

Without thinking about it, you find yourself nodding and laughing due to the sweetness of your girlfriend.

- Prepare everything while I go to get the spoons and strawberry ice cream - Quinn turns around to go to the kitchen, but you see how before leaving the bedroom, she turns around again, facing you.

- It would be better if you put your PJ's on - with that and a smile, she disappears.

When she comes back, everything is ready, it's only necessary that she gets changed and moments later, you're both in the bed in your pyjamas, snuggling, Quinn with her arms around you, in a way that you could snuggle into her more, putting your head over her chest, watching your favorite movie, though Quinn doesn't like it, and eating ice cream.

Quinn starts to stroke your arm, as she always does, and you close your eyes and try to relax in her arms and get into the movie and the songs that have marked your life and know by heart, but the only thing you see in your mind is their disapproving faces, swirling in your head over and over again. Their reject, making you sigh heavily, blaming yourself for not doing it better, for not impressing them at least a little, and instinctively, you snuggle more into Quinn.

The music stops abruptly and you feel your girlfriend move a little under you and when you open your eyes, you find yourself face to face with Quinn.

- Hey! I was watching the movie - you exclaim with false indignation, because you know it's not true and you hope that Quinn will let it go and keep watching the movie with you.

- No, you weren't watching it Rach, don't lie to me - says Quinn frowning, taking your hands in hers at the same time as she sits in front of you, Indian style, and you imitate her, because you know she's worried and wants to talk about it with you.

- What can I do to make you stop thinking about what happened this evening?

You can't help but smile a little due to her concern and wanting to make you be okay. Your mind drifts from her beautiful face to your thoughts, remembering your high school years, how different they were from the present day.

You remember Quinn, who always used to show off in her cheerleading uniform due to her status as the HBIC, who used to torture all the losers and nerds, laughing at them and throwing slushies in their faces. But you were always the main target. She laughed at your animal sweaters and grandma looking pant suits. She made your life a living hell but secretly, she desired you and wanted you so much, it scared the daylights out of her.

While Quinn keeps looking at you worried and starts to rub the back of your hand with her thumb, you realize that you spaced out and still didn't answer her question, so you answer with a simple but forceful.

- Hold me. Stay with me, that's all I need.

You see how Quinn shakes her head and makes a face, twisting her lips, getting up, going to the closet to get one of her boxes. What does it contain? Even though you've been together for years, it's still a mystery to you, like some aspects of Quinn's life, but you accept it because you know how she is.

Quinn opens the box and empties all of its contents all over the bed, next to your foot. You see a set of a thousand Lego pieces of all different colors, begin to fall and stack up, forming a little mountain and you can't help but feel a mixture of emotions in your body: tenderness, bewilderment, shocked, and the sensation that your girlfriend has gone crazy, so you look at her inquisitively, trying to figure out what does she want to do or say.

- Don't look at me like that, like I'm crazy. I want to build a Lego house with you – she says like it was the most normal thing in the world while smiling.

- Why would I want to build a Lego house and even more at my age? - you say surprised. - Just do it, please - begs Quinn while she pouts and disarms you, because she knows you would never say no to that adorable face. - Okay, okay - you say in defeat, while you shake your head, amused and see how Quinn jumps a little and bombs a fist in the air as a victory sign.

Immediately, you both start to fit the pieces together of the Lego's, ones in others, mixing colors, until you build a multicolor Lego house, forgetting about everything, laughing carefree, going back to your childhood in some moments.

- Now, I want you to do another thing for me, okay? - you nod with your head, curious.

- I want you to knock it down.

Now, you seriously start to question your girlfriend's sanity.

- You're kidding, right? After all this, you want me to knock it down, like it was nothing?! - you say astonished.

- Just do it - she says smiling at you and cheering you to do it, and even though you think she's a little crazy, you have to admit she's adorable, so you smile softly.

So with apprehension, you start to lightly push the Lego pieces over, when you hear her snort.

- Not like that Rachel. With more strength, like in the Three Little Pigs' story, the wolf blew with all his strength to knock down the house of the three little pigs - she says, then inflates her cheeks and blows vigorously against the house, making you laugh hard too, then you smile sweetly due to the adorable image in front of you, pinching the cheeks of a red Quinn to deflate them, every time she tries to blow air out of her mouth. Once calmed, you start to push and hit the blocks until the house is reduced to nothing but the pile of Lego pieces that you originally started with and you look at Quinn, smiling and giggling softly. - Do you feel better? - she says smiling.

- Yes! - you answer her.

And it's true, you do really feel better. That's how you understand what Quinn was signifying by having you build the house then knocking it down, was that, everything, all which made you feel bad, were reflected in the house and to knock it down with all your strength, your worries disappeared.

You look as Quinn picks up a Lego piece and holds it over your head, while she gets closer to you slowly, dragging her knees through the bed, and you can't help but smile and giggle lightly, until her lips brush yours softly and she kisses you fully, like it was a kiss under the mistletoe on Christmas.

Slowly, you find yourself answering the kiss, deepening it and smiling lightly against her lips, at the same time as you stroke tenderly her cheek. You feel her arms, wrapping around your waist and slowly, she lays you on the bed, without breaking the kiss, pushing the Lego pieces out of the way, some of them getting lost between the sheets, digging in your back, making you whimper in her mouth and causing Quinn to lightly laugh.

When your back completely touches the mattress, you wrap your arms around Quinn's neck, pulling her close towards you, making her be over you, with her body between your legs, looking at her intensely while making you smile widely, bumping lightly and playfully your noses.

After that, you feel her lips on your forehead, eyelids, and nose and finally, lightly on your lips, wandering to leave a path of soft and light kisses along your jaw, going down slowly through your neck, until she reaches your pulse point, licking and sucking it instantly, provoking a swift wave of pleasure that makes you tangle your hands in her hair, pulling it at the same time as she alternates small and playful bites with suctions.

You're so lost between the bites and hair pulling, that you don't notice Quinn's hands roaming slowly over the lower part of your back, through your abdomen, scratching it a little and stroking it, then making their way up through your sides and she places her hands on your breasts, over the bra, cupping them, making you moan lightly.

You notice her smile against your neck, knowing how arrogant she feels, and you slip your hands down to grab her ass and squeeze her against you, now being her turn to groan and erase her smile, but only for a short amount of time because she pulls apart from your neck, to look at you with a naughty smile.

- Seems like somebody's a little impatient - says Quinn jokingly, at the same time, as she laughs with that angelic laugh she possesses.

- Mmmh, maybe – you answer with a wink, sticking out your tongue, tapping playfully her ass, like a drum, making Quinn squeal which causes you to smile widely, then you both start to laugh foolishly.

Calmly, her hands go back to dangerously slip along your side, but this time she takes up your shirt a little, to take it off later, throwing it to one side of the bedroom, followed quickly by your bra, and in a matter of seconds, you find yourself without the upper part of your clothes, in front of a visibly hungry Quinn, who wastes no time attacking, with her mouth, one of your breasts, while with her hand, grabs softly the other, massaging it slowly, making you throw your head back in pleasure and arch your back slightly, giving her better access to them.

You can't help but let out a soft moan as your eyes look down to search for hers, and you find yourself getting lost in her deep hazel eyes as you both lock your eyes. You feel shocks of pleasure flowing throughout your body as Quinn nibbles lightly your now hard nipple and tugs slightly at your other one. Then she moves to engulf your neglected nipple into her mouth completely and starts sucking it lightly then harder, making you tangle your hands in her blonde hair and pull her towards you, until you both are completely pressed against the other, obliging her to release your nipple.

Slowly, Quinn starts to leave a light trail of kisses up your chest and along your collarbone, up to the side of your neck and to your lips, kissing you passionately and lightly nipping at your swollen lips, seeing her smirking widely.

- It also seems like someone enjoys my mouth - speaks Quinn in an almost husked whisper, giving you one of her infamous winks, making you feel a small gush of liquid pool in your underwear.

You grin, shaking your head at how impossible she is, but you kiss her passionately, making her moan as you start removing her upper clothes completely, tossing her shirt to the floor. You take your time to trace your fingers around her bra, teasing her by wiggling the clasps and nipping the back of her neck playfully. You look up at her with your own smirk, seeing her get wide eyed as you release the clasps, letting her bra fall and then toss it to the floor along with her shirt.

You hold her by her waist and alternate flicking your tongue over her nipples, making her moan in pleasure. You can feel her slowly start to rock against your leg so you slide your hands down to hold her ass, squeezing it gently, making her moan again as you suck one of her nipples, swirling your tongue around it slowly. You feel her fingertips digging lightly into the skin of your back, as she reaches your earlobe, nipping it with her teeth while you switch to her neglected nipple and suck it a little bit harder, popping it.

Quinn looks at you fiercely but at the same time lovingly, and leans forward to kiss you passionately, making you moan into her mouth, at the same time as you feel her hooking her finger in the waistband of your trousers, slowly sliding them down, leaving you in nothing but underwear and almost completely exposed to her, emotionally and physically, to which, Quinn looks at you tenderly and leans up to place a soft kiss on your forehead.

- I love you, Rachel. You're amazing no matter what anyone says. You're my shining star – says Quinn lovingly, looking at you sweetly, and making you speechless because the amount of love you feel from your girlfriend.

Your breath hitches as you feel her start to kiss down your stomach, teasing you by tickling you a little, which makes you giggle, gaining a wide smile from Quinn. But the giggling suddenly stops as you feel her hand wandering over your underwear, taking her time removing it, rolling the cotton fabric in between her fingers before tossing them to the floor along with both of your shirts and bras.

You spread your legs open for her, biting your lip lightly as you see Quinn's blonde head disappear in between your legs, feeling her tongue dragging up the length of your wet pussy. You grasp the sheets with one hand and instinctively, pull her hair lightly and gently with the other, as you press down, moaning her name and bucking up your hips towards her mouth.

You let out a groan when she parts your folds and licks deeper in you, her tongue almost touching your clit, making you wetter and tightening your grip on the streets. You pry your clenched eyes that have become shut, open, when you feel her warm tongue draw back. You see Quinn looking up at you, softly smiling as she reaches out to stroke your tummy and then lets her tongue flick at your clit, staring into your brown eyes which have grown dark and clouded and winks at you playfully, grabbing your hips before you buck them again, making you stay in place as she wraps her lips around your clit and starts to suck gently, lightly pulling at it and making it snap back in place.

You reach down and brush Quinn's cheek delicately, making her look up at you and you smile at her lightly rosy face, motioning your finger at her.

- Come here baby.

She kisses your clit and climbs up to you, wrapping her arms around you and kisses you deeply.

- Something's wrong love?

You shake your head and whisper against her lips.

- I need to feel you, please baby.

Quinn nods and immediately unbuttons her jeans and yanks them down along with her underwear, tossing them to the floor with your pile of clothes and lightly brushes your clit with her fingertips, making your body shiver in pleasure and lowers herself back down on top of you, pressing her body completely into yours at the same time she obliges you to lay down completely on the bed.

She buries her head into your neck, slowly rubbing your clit between her fingers with ease due to your wetness, making you wrap your arms around her neck, moaning softly as she keeps rubbing your pussy, pleasure taking over your senses.

Slowly you slip your finger towards her clit to rub it, matching with her rhythm.

You hear her moaning out your name against your neck as you feel the mood shift in the room. She bites down on your neck lightly and slips two fingers in you. Pumping in you slowly then increases her rhythm, pumping you faster as she strokes your clit lightly, making you scream a little and dig your fingertips into her back.

She sucks on your neck, giving you a hickey, as she alternates between slow and fast thrusts, driving you wild and you feel your body start to tense up again, trembling, you reach to tease her entrance, making her wiggle a little, before sliding them inside without any warning but softly, not wanting to hurt her, making her squeal and bite your neck lightly. You know Quinn senses your body tensing up as she leans up to suck on your earlobe, husking out in your ear.

- Cum with me babe.

You can only nod your head, as you both pump each other faster at the same time. You feel your orgasm start to rock your body and Quinn freezing, your hands pressed together, creating friction against the other as they move, connecting your lips in a heated and passionate kiss and you feel your cum splash against her fingers, wetting them. You tighten your grip on Quinn as you feel her cumming too, then wrap your arms around her, pulling her closer to you so she can rest on you, both of you completely out of breath.

- Are you okay baby? – you say smiling goofily at Quinn, stroking her hair softy as she rests on you, wrapping you both with the blankets to keep warm.

- Yep babe, what about you? – You see Quinn smile softly back, nuzzling your neck with her nose then pecks you.

You giggle, kissing her softly, while cuddle her tight against you.

- I'm more than okay baby – she sleepily smiles back at you and closes her eyes, ready to sleep.

It's when you look down at your beautiful girlfriend in your arms and remember everything she did for you to forget your awful day, when you realize you're completely in love with her and couldn't be happier.

Slowly closing your eyes to sleep with her, you whisper tenderly…

- I think I love you better now.


End file.
